


The Hair/ aka More John Sheppard

by niffer



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niffer/pseuds/niffer
Summary: Digital sketch of John Sheppard  with thanks to em-kellesvig (mischief 5)  because it was she who posted the picture of Joe on Tumblr,  and I just. could.  not. resist. the. HAIR.
Relationships: None
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	The Hair/ aka More John Sheppard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [em-kellesvig (mischief5)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischief5/gifts).



[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/32pnxwe579587on)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted in absolute ages. Ages. So new offering.  
> For years, all I drew with was graphite pencils, mostly portraits. Ive since branched out, but thought it might be fun to try doing a graphite portrait in Adobe Sketch. I used different tools, the watercolor brush, acrylic brush, marker and the graphite pencil.


End file.
